thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Negación
Negación is the second episode of the second season of Polimis and Pokerox27's Breathing Again. It is the eighth episode overall. It premiered on August 19, 2018. Plot The episode begins four hours before the gunfire between the two groups, where Tai, Kyron and Johnatan White are seen in the woods. Tai points out the school in front of them. Jeremy, a lookout, appears and aims his gun at them. Tai tells him they are friendly and they introduce themselves. Jeremy brings them to Valentin, who tells them that to earn their keep, they'll have to fight and build, just like everybody else. Majo says the school's generator just blew, and tells Jeremy to bring a group to the Homemart nearby to get a new generator. Jeremy decides to take Fer, Danna, Magdiel, Brian and Karla on a supply run at the nearby Homemart. They arrive at the Homemart, and Jeremy orders them to clear out the walkers. Brian doesn't feel right about killing zombies, as they remind him of his family who had also turned. Karla snaps him out of it, saying that walkers are threats now that they need to be eliminated. The group is then approached by a woman named Gloria. Jeremy pulls his gun on her, telling her to get back. Gloria explains that she is friendly, and she has a group holed up in the Homemart. They haven't seen other people in a long time, and she asks if they can make a trade for some food. As Danna is unsure of whether or not she is telling the truth, three other people hold Fer's group at gunpoint. Gloria demands Fer's group they hand over their things, causing both groups to become hostile and aim guns towards one another. Fer shoots her, leading to the groups being startled and several gunshots being fired. Fer falls to the ground, dazed. Fer looks around and sees Brian shot in the shoulder, who retreats to cover with Danna. Darius and Karla fire at each other while Garret, shot in the leg, fires at Magdiel, who is hiding behind a rock wall. Fer tries to crawl towards Magdiel, and is almost shot. She shouts at Fer to get behind cover, as he is out in the open. Fer runs behind a wall, next to Magdiel. Fer tells her that they can't just sit behind the wall and wait until the other group runs out of ammo. Magdiel then tells Fer that if she can get to the side of the wall Fer is behind, she could get a good angle on the other group. She asks Fer to cover and distract them. Darius comes out of cover and manages to shoot Magdiel in the leg. While Magdiel is down, desperately attempting to pull herself behind cover, Garret takes aim at Magdiel but is shot in the head by Fer, narrowly saving Magdiel's life. As the remaining survivors continues to fire upon her, Karla, surveying the area, notices the grieving Lilly Caul over Gloria. In order to coerce the remaining Darius, out of cover, Karla takes Lilly hostage, threatening to shoot her if Darius does not comply. Darius hesitantly takes aim at Karla, continuing to mutter threats towards her. Lilly manages to break free from Karla's clutches and runs to her friends's corpse, breaking down in tears. Darius now fires at the vulnerable Karla, who dives to the ground just in time to avoid the gunfire. Darius then approaches Karla in order to execute her, but is stabbed in the back of the neck by Jeremy. Choking on his own blood, Darius turns and looks at a seemingly horrified Jeremy, before Fer walks over and shoots him in the head. The rest of the group emerge from cover. Karla, visibly irritated, walks over to Lilly and pulls out her gun. The rest of the group attempt to calm Karla down, and Lilly tells the group that she has food and shelter and that he can take them there. Suddenly, Jessica Flores drives up in a SWAT vehicle to the scene. She offers Jeremy a case of ramen and clean water in exchange for the prisoners. When Jeremy refuses, she pulls a lever to reveal the vehicle is rigged with machine guns. Afterwards, Jessica drives with Fer and Lilly in the back of the vehicle. She tells Lilly that she owes her for saving her life. She stops at a Trailer Park and gets out a video camera, explaining to Fer that she's a journalist and wants to get his story on record. Jessica tells Fer that she's part of a community that raises livestock and crops. She offers to take Fer's group to her community to prove she is telling the truth. Fer expresses denial over Jessica's group, and demands to be taken back to his friends. "Sorry kiddo, I can't do that, you belong to us now" Jessica says. Co-Starring *Daniel Sharman as Tai *Frank Dillane as Kyron *Daniel Bonjour as Johnathan White *Keith Powers as Garrett *Joshua Mikel as Darius *Sarah McCreanor as Gloria Pyne *Jake Austin Walker as Jeremy Deaths *Gloria Pyne *Garrett *Darius Trivia *First appearance of Tai *First appearance of Kyron *First appearance of Johnathan White *First appearance of Jeremy *First appearance of Lilly Caul *First appearance of Jessica Flores *First (and last) appearance of Garrett *First (and last) appearance of Darius *First (and last) appearance of Gloria Pyne *Negación is a spanish word that means denial. Category:Season 2 (Breathing Again)